


In the Mess Hall

by fuzzybooks



Series: Jaegercon Bingo [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton has to eat alone without Hermann in the mess hall, he and Tendo chat/gossip. A slice of life in the Shatterdome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Mess Hall

**Author's Note:**

> For my Mess Hall square of my JaegerCon Bingo card.

Newt took a look around the mess hall, and for a moment he felt as if he were back in high school. Everywhere he looked there were clicks, tables occupied with people he didn’t know and quite a few with that had felt the need to scoff at him, or worse, once they saw his tattoos.

He silently cursed Hermann for his stubbornness, and started to turn to head back to the lab and eat on the couch when he heard someone shout his name.

“Hey! Newt!”

Newt looked around and saw Tendo waving his arm at him, a half-eaten sandwich in front of him. He walked towards him and sat down opposite Tendo, the woman next to him giving him a slight smile.

“Long time no see my man! This is Janice Morrison, my second in command.” Tendo said and gestured to Janice, who stuck out her hand to shake.

“Pleased to meet you Dr. Geiszler, wish I could stay, but I’ve got a shift in 7 hours and would like to get some sleep before then.” She said and Newt noted the rings around her eyes and slumped shoulders, lack of sleep was something most of the inhabitants at the Shatterdome suffered of these days.

“Just Newt, nice to meet you too! Have a nice nap!” She nodded and took her tray and headed towards the kitchen. Newt turned back to Tendo, who had picked up his sandwich again, and nodded.

“Yeah, Hermann and I were in Sydney for a while, and now Hong Kong. He’s got himself in a frenzy.” Tendo nodded, and once he’d finished chewing he said,

“Speaking of, where is Hermann? Thought the two of you generally made sure to eat together, even when you were shouting at each other in German.” He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. Newt winced and pulled at the hem of his shirt.

“I...ah. He decided that eating together would be, uh. A bad idea, since I was a, and I quote, ‘insufferable, disgusting man-child with no respect for the field of math or physics’ and then he shouted a bit about the truths of mathematics and yeah.. so. Here I am, eating lunch alone.” Newt shifted a bit under Tendo’s stare and started picking at his potatoes.

“Well, he’s got a way with words, you gotta give him that. What’d you do, insult Pi?” Tendo scoffed, stopping when Newt blushed and stammered. “Oh, you did, didn’t you? After what happened last time?” Tendo shook his head in disbelief and let out a whistle. “You don’t get between a mathematician and Pi man, you just don’t. Surprised you made it out alive.” Newt looked down at his potatoes and grumbled.

“Nearly didn’t, that cane of his makes a really effective weapon y’know.” Tendo laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

“One would think you’d learn from it.” He said and finished his sandwich. He moved closer to Newt and lowered his voice.

“Hey, have you heard about Reg on the 5th floor? Apparently they’ve got contacts from over in Europe and can get chocolate. For a hefty price though, but man, haven’t had chocolate for years. Apparently they’re still exporting from Brazil, so the Europeans don’t suffer in this horrible time.” Newt scoffed at the last part.

“Yeah, because they won’t be affected should the world end.” Tendo shrugged.

“Some people prefer to live in a bubble man, suppose it makes them feel important.” Newt hummed around his potatoes. After a few minutes of silence Newt changed the topic and said,

“Hey, what do you think about having another karaoke night?” Tendo’s face turned alarmed as he paled and his feet slipped from the bench back down to the floor.

“Shit man, I forgot that thing, in my office, I’m just going to do that, yeah? See ya around buddy!” Tendo said and got up, leaving the mess hall in a hurry, not-quite running. Newt wondered if it was something he said… He shrugged and wondered how long it would take Hermann to get over the Pi incident this time, he didn’t really feel like eating alone for two weeks again.


End file.
